


The Yoga Teacher

by StarlightSolar



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Yoga, F/F, Teacher-Student Relationship, Yoga, yoga instructor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightSolar/pseuds/StarlightSolar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami is convinced that her yoga teacher, Kuvira, is hitting on her. While it makes her uncomfortable, her interest spikes when her girlfriend, Korra, allows her to be with someone else while away on business. Modern/AU. No bending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Korra,” Asami sighed. She closed her eyes and rubbed the bridge of her nose. “We need to talk.” She was lying down on her bed, with her laptop resting on her knees. A video call program was bright on the screen, showing a clear image of her girlfriend and a carton of ice cream she was rapidly consuming.

“Those are break up words,” Korra muttered around the spoon in her mouth. Her blue eyes widened as she ripped the eating utensil from her lips. “Is this because I’m always gone?” she asked. “If so, I can talk to my boss and-”

“No, silly, that’s not it,” Asami answered with a giggle. “I’m not breaking up with you.”

“Oh, okay.” Korra picked up her laptop with one hand before getting up from her seat at the desk in her hotel room. Asami winced as she watched the screen shake while Korra made herself comfortable on the bed. “So what’s wrong?” she asked. She was sitting cross-legged with the carton of ice cream in her lap and her computer resting against her knees, angled up towards her face.

“I think…I’m pretty sure my yoga teacher is hitting on me,” she admitted.

Korra frowned as she scraped her spoon against the carton. “What makes you say that?” she asked. She let out a cry as Naga popped up onto the bed, her nose sniffing at the food in her owener’s hands. Asami laughed when she spotted the dark nose. Upon hearing the familiar sound, Naga barked loudly before turning her attention to the computer screen, her face taking up the entire camera feed. “No, Naga. Get down.”

“Well, she constantly helps me with my form, she finds reasons to touch me, she speaks softly in my ear…” Asami listed off.

“She’s stealing my moves,” Korra joked. Asami rolled her eyes before crossing her arms over her chest. She leaned back into the pillows and frowned, waiting for her girlfriend to notice her annoyance. “Isn’t that what they’re supposed to do? I mean, I’m not into that kind of thing but I learned the hard way you aren’t exactly supposed to yell in those rooms.”

Asami smiled at the memory. During one of her first few trips to the yoga classes, Korra had decided to surprise her girlfriend with lunch. She had burst into the room to announce that she was there. Kuvira instantly tore into the dark girl, her harsh features looking more sharp and dangerous. It was the first time Asami had seen Korra looked taken aback, and somewhat intimidated. “Does nibbling on my ear lobe mean anything?”

Korra tapped her chin in thought. She quirked an eyebrow and half smiled, her blue eyes glistening with mischief. “…Yes, it means you have nice tasting earlobes,” she said in a low voice.

“I’m being serious,” Asami all but whined. Korra threw her head back and laughed. She licked the ice cream from around her lips before closing up the container and placing it on the table next to her bed.

“Sami, you know I love you and I know you love me.” Korra looked into the screen with a smirk. “To be honest, I’m surprised you last long as you do until I return home,” she snickered.

‘What are you saying?”

Korra took a deep breath before smiling warmly into the camera on her computer. “If you want to be with someone else, I have no problem with it,” she admitted. Asami’s eyebrows rose in surprise. She bit her bottom lip before covering her face with her hands. Korra peered closely into the screen before smiling when she noticed the light shade of pink rising up her girlfriend’s cheeks. “How long have you been dealing with this?”

“A few weeks to about a month,” Asami admitted from behind her hands. “At first I thought she was just being nice. It didn’t really hit me until she started grabbing my hips and stuff.” She threw her hands into the air before sighing hard. “It’s like she knows all of my hot spots or something. It’s even worse since I know it’s wrong.”

“Wrong?” Korra repeated.

“She’s my instructor and I’m her student.”

“That could be hot.”

“That could be _bad._ ”

“All forbidden things are,” Korra pointed out. She shrugged. “You’re both adults. You can do whatever you want. I don’t really see an issue.” She reached up and pulled at the wolftail at the crown of her head. Her dark brown hair cascaded down her back. She ran her hands through her hair, finger combing out the knots. “So, why haven’t jumped her yet?”

“I needed to tell you first,” Asami muttered, “and why are you enjoying this?”

“Because I’m not there to enjoy you,” Korra answered with a raised eyebrow. Asami felt herself growing hot. She reached up and flicked the switch on the wall above her head, turning on the ceiling fan. “You have something on your shoulder,” Korra pointed out.

Asami frowned before pulling at the collar of her pajama top. She brushed the clothing from her shoulder, exposing her pale skin. She lightly fingered a raised purple welt. “The only thing here is the hickey you have me,” she announced.

“Wow, it’s still there,” Korra whistled. “I must really have an impact on you.”

Asami reached up and twirled a lock of her hair around her finger. She smiled coyly. “Would you like to see how much of an impact you have?

\---

“So, you’re actually going to go for it?” Opal asked as she placed her yoga mat on the ground next to Asami’s. She pulled her short bob up into a small ponytail.

“Spread it around why don’t you,” Asami snapped. She instantly grimaced and uttered quiet apology for the bite in her voice. Normally she was very patient with the younger girl, but she was on edge. After her conversation with Korra last night, she worked up the courage to talk to Kuvira. Of course, she wasn’t just going to come right out and bring up the topic of relations with her. It was something she needed to ease into.

Of course, she had to tell someone else about her plan. It is one thing sharing with her girlfriend, but Asami needed someone in the city to be able to confide in in the meantime, instead of waiting up at night for the video call from Korra. She would most likely explode waiting for that familiar music indicating a call.

“I’ve never done something like this before,” Asami muttered. “Things with Mako and Korra progressed easily. I never really had to make a move.” She adjusted the waistband of her black yoga pants and smoothed out her red tank top. She then twisted her hair up into a high ponytail.

“Well, from what you’ve told me, and what I’ve seen the past few days, I don’t think you’ll have to try too hard,” Opal commented.

The door to the dance room opened and Kuvira stepped inside. She closed the door behind her before walking up to the front of the room, her long black braid hitting her spine with every step. She peeled off her shoes once she got the front of the room before dropping her sports bag from her shoulder. Kuvira pulled out a mat and rolled it onto the floor. 

Asami pretended to listen to Opal’s story about trying to teach her boyfriend, Bolin, a yoga move, as she watched Kuvira crouch down by a stereo. Kuvira reached up and brushed some hair behind her ear. Her olive green eyes shifted to look out of her peripheral. She smirked when she caught Asami’s eye. The raven-haired girl turned and faced Opal, nodding over enthusiastically when she had reached a part of the story where Bolin had admitted to seeing the benefits of yoga in his sports performance.

Kuvira placed a CD into the stereo and soft soothing music started to fill the room. “Okay, I hope you all are ready for today. Let’s get started.”

A half-hour later, Asami was glistening with sweat. Kuvira had turned the temperature up in the room and she ended up sweating through her red tank top. She winced at the feel of her shirt sticking to her skin. After a few more uncomfortable moments, she stood up from lotus position and peeled her tank top off, revealing a low-cut black sports bra underneath. She stepped around the other woman in the room and tossed her shirt into her bag. Asami turned and rubbed the back of her neck. On the way to her mat, she paused for a brief moment when she noticed Kuvira staring at her chest. 

Asami smirked when Kuvira quickly shifted her eyes upward. Their gazed locked and the raven-haired girl couldn’t help but add a bit of a swing to her hips as she walked over to her place. She dropped down and quickly moved back into lotus position. Asami closed her eyes and breathed deeply, suddenly feeling tense and on edge.

“Okay, everyone to their feet,” Kuvira called out. She smoothly stood up and moved from the front of the room. “Then shift into the downward dog motion,” She slowly walked in between the two long rows, stopping every few seconds to check everyone’s posture. “Move as slow as your body tells you. Don’t rush it; just be as fluid and sleek as water.” Her bare feet padded softly against the wooden floor.

Asami rolled her shoulders before slowly moving into the proper position. Next to her, Opal wobbled a bit as she shifted her balance. She blew her bangs out of her face as she stared down at the mat. The younger girl looked over at Asami and the two shared a smile. It was then, she noticed Kuvira’s dark grey painted toes coming close to them. Opal reached out and poked Asami on the arm before turning her attention away.

“Hold this position for as long as you feel comfortable. Just listen to what your body tells you,” Kuvira explained. As she passed by Asami, she placed her hand lightly at the bottom of her spine. While moving, she curled her fingers a bit to drag her nails lightly across the skin.

Asami’s eyes widened at the sensation. Her skin instantly broke out into goose bumps, and her arms began to shake. Opal snickered softly at her friend’s immediate reaction. Asami took a deep breath, forcing herself not to move away from the touch. As Kuvira walked past, she dropped her hand and lightly grazed it against Asami’s right ass cheek.

As their instructor walked away, Asami and Opal exchanged looks of shock, amusement, and surprise. The raven-haired girl looked around at every other girl in the room, checking to make sure no one had noticed the interaction between instructor and student. Asami bit her bottom lip before sneaking a peek out of the corner of her eye at the instructor. She was so wrapped up in staring at the rippling muscles of her instructor’s backside that her arms buckled and she fell face first to the mat.

Opal burst out laughing, moving to sit back on her legs as she clutched at her stomach. Kuvira turned and looked over her shoulder as the raven-haired girl quickly pushed herself up. “Are you alright?” she asked while walking over. Kuvira crouched down in between Opal and Asami, placing herself close to the raven-haired girl. 

“I’m fine,” Asami answered quickly.

“You sure are,” Kuvira said under her breath, low enough for her words to only be picked up by the raven-haired girl. She placed a hand lightly on Asami’s shoulder before getting up to her feet. She cleared her throat and spoke loudly: “Good, but its okay if you need to take a minute.”

An hour later, Kuvira led the entire room into a cool down stretching exercise to some upbeat music. Asami ended up bouncing a bit to the beat of the music; smiling as the strict feel of them room stared to evaporate. Kuvira looked over in her direction as she continued to lead the stretches. As their eyes locked, the corner of the yoga instructor’s lip twitched before she moved into a deep lunge, her leg muscles flexing.

“I think she’s showing off for you,” Opal whispered into Asami’s right ear as they stretched to the left. Asami looked at her friend and gave a swift nod in confirmation. The raven-haired girl fanned her face; cooling down her body and trying to speed dry some sweat that glistened on her skin. At least, that’s what she wanted the other people in class to think. She was really trying to keep herself from turning bright red. Asami found herself blushing like crazy whenever Kuvira would hold her gaze for longer than needed. Her olive green eyes capturing her in a trance, something that Korra was only able to do, until recently.

“That’s it for today,” Kuvira announced as she switched off the music. “Have a great day everyone and I’ll see you next week.” She walked over to her sports bag and pulled out a dark green towel. She dabbed the beads of sweat from her forehead and neck before placing the towel around her neck.

Asami rolled up her red yoga mat and tucked it under her shoulder. She walked to the back of the room and crouched down by her bag, digging around for a tank top to wear. Kuvira threw her sports bag over her shoulder before picking up a water bottle. Asami couldn’t help but watch as she lifted the container to her lips and took a long sip. The yoga instructor held the door open with her foot and nodded as her students started to file out of the room.

Opal packed up her gear and stood above Asami, waiting for her friend to finish gathering her items. Asami looked over her shoulder, watching as the last few people left the room. “You can go ahead if you want, Opal,” she muttered. The raven haired woman got to her feet and placed her drawstring bag on her shoulders. “I need to ask Kuvira a question,” she said calmly as she could. Her insides were in knots

“Kuvira, I need to talk to you for a minute,” Asami said with authority. Opal snorted before slipping out of the room. She had heard the girl use that tone of voice before when speaking to the other workers at Future Industries. It is what Asami’s friends had called her work voice. While mainly using it for work related topics, the tone sometimes slipped when she would get fed up with the antics from her friends when they would hang out. It made her the butt of many jokes.

Kuvira raised her eyebrows while taking another sip of water. She quickly scanned the room before glancing out the open door. Kuvira finished her drink before striking the top of her water bottle close with her palm. Asami jumped slightly at the firm motion, before watching her teacher move her foot away from the door. She felt her pulse begin to quicken as Kuvira closed the door and locked it.

The yoga instructor slowly turned and faced Asami, a smirk set upon her face. She placed her water bottle into her sports bag before crossing her arms over her chest. Asami’s eyes traced every outline of muscle on her arms as the woman slowly walked over to her, clearly taking her time with each step.

“What did you need?” Kuvira asked; her voice silky smooth.

Asami gulped.


	2. Chapter 2

“Did you have to lock the door?” Asami asked, pointing over to the only exit out of the room. Kuvira looked over her shoulder, her neck muscles flexing. Beads of sweat followed the muscle line down to her exposed collar bone.

The instructor turned back around, the corners of her lips twitching when Asami quickly shifted her gaze, “Maybe, maybe not,” Kuvira shrugged. “It depends on what you want to talk about.”

Asami nodded once before reaching up and toying with her empty earlobe. When nervous, she would play with an earring if she we wearing them. It was a habit she seemed to pick up out of the blue. Korra first noticed when they attended a big event after officially becoming a couple. When pressed about the two of them, since they were known to spend a lot of time together, she would talk around the question with ease but fidget with the piece of jewelry. However, with her long hair it just looked like she was scratching behind her ear.

“I was wondering…” she trailed off as Kuvira raised an eyebrow. She cleared her throat and stood up straight. “Okay, I wanted to know if you were…um…”

Kuvira’s eyes widened. She moved her head a bit, as if to prompt the words out of the raven-haired woman’s mouth. “If I were…what?”

“If you were…free tonight?” Asami finally said. Kuvira pulled her thin lips into a line before looking up at the ceiling in thought.

“Yes, my schedule is pretty empty,” she finally answered. Asami let out a small sigh of relief. “Why, may I ask?”

“Korra is out of town, and I was wondering if you’d like to have dinner,” she answered with confidence. The change of her tone made Kuvira’s eyebrows lift in surprise. One second, Asami was stumbling over her words and then the next, she was sure of herself. She was like the Asami she had seen speak at various public events. “Sometimes I’d like someone else to cook for me instead of making things myself.”

“Don’t you have a cook to do that for you?” Kuvira demanded, she dropped her arms to the side before placing her hand on her right hip. Her arm muscles danced at the sudden motion. Kuvira fought the urge to purposely flex her arm when she noticed Asami’s gaze flicker to the movement.

“Yes, but it’s his night off,” Asami answered.

“How chivalrous,” she said dryly.

“Also, I’m by myself a lot so it’d be great to have some company. This way I won’t be alone when I go home tonight,” she continued. Asami had noticed a slight change in Kuvira’s eyes but decided to continue with her excuse. “I get nervous sometimes, when I have to check my place to make sure no one is inside.”

“Dinner sounds nice. I’ll pick you up, say around seven?” Kuvira suggested. Asami smiled before nodding in confirmation. “Sounds good. I’ll see you later then.” The yoga teacher turned on her heel before crossing the room. She unlocked the door and pulled it open, stopping it with her foot so that Asami could pass through. “Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you.”

\---

“So you asked her out on a date instead?” Opal asked around a mouthful of ice cream. After their yoga session, Asami had driven them to an ice cream stand to reward themselves for attending yoga for a week straight. Ever since starting their yoga classes around a month ago, Opal and Asami had to miss a few days for various reasons: Asami was the CEO of her company so things turn up at any given time whereas Opal was being taught philosophy by Tenzin, one of Korra’s past teachers. His schedule tended to be up in the air taking care of his family as well as going on business trips with Korra, so whenever Opal was asked to meet him for a session, she went without asking questions.

“Yes,” Asami answered for the fifth time. “It’s not that hard to understand.” She took a sip of her milkshake before licking her lips. “It’s not like I could walk up to her and say: Hey Kuvira, my girlfriend is out of town. Let’s have sex!”

“Yes. Yes, you could.”

“No. No, I couldn’t.”

Opal polished off the rest of her ice cream before throwing the bowl and spoon into a nearby trash can. Asami got up from her seat and the two left the ice cream store to sit outside against on the curb. “I’m sure she would have accepted it.”

“I’m sure she would have too,” Asami muttered. “I just…I haven’t done this before.”

“Have sex?” Opal asked.

Asami rolled her eyes before punching her lightly in the arm. “No, I’ve never been upfront about it before. With me and Korra, things just progress to it. I’ve never really had to… _seduce_ …anyone before.”

Opal laughed. “Clearly you don’t have to, since Kuvira is ready, willing, and very able,” she commented. “I think you’re just worried about having sex with someone else while in a relationship.” She placed a on her friend’s shoulder and jostled her a bit. “You won’t be cheating on her, Asami. You talked this over with Korra and she has no issue with it.”

“That’s not it.” Asami slowly shook her head. “Kuvira kind of intimidates me,” she admitted quietly.  
“Someone intimidates _you_?”

“In this sense, yes.” Asami began to stir her straw in her milkshake. She offered the drink to Opal who shook her head, gently pushing it back to her. “She’s very cocky and knows what she wants. In that case, she’s like Korra.” Her nose crinkled slightly in thought. “Well, somewhat of the old Korra. When Korra does it, I can’t help but feel weak at the knees.” She smiled shyly. “But with Kuvira, there’s power behind it.”

“I’ve never known you to be someone to back down from a challenge,” Opal commented. Asami paused mid sip. She swallowed slowly before turning to face her friend.

“You know what? You’re right.” Asami snapped her fingers before jumping up to her feet. “I always face things head on. Why should this be any different?”

“Exactly.” Opal stood up next her before placing her elbow on the taller girl’s shoulder. “The only way it’d be different…is if you were submissive this time.” She winked.

“I’m not _always_ on top, Opal,” she explained. “Korra and I go back and forth in the roles. Plus, it also depends on who initiates sex first.” Asami brushed Opal’s elbow off of her shoulder before making her way down the sidewalk past a row of shops towards her car.

“I’m just saying, I can’t wait to hear details.” Opal had to quicken her pace to keep up with Asami as her long legs gained ground.

“What makes you think I’ll tell you about me and Kuvira?” Asami teased before popping the lid off of her milkshake container. She moved her head back a bit before tilting the cup back to her lips.

“Tell Opal about what?” Kuvira asked, lifting up a pair of aviators from the bridge of her nose. She placed them up onto the top of her head before closing the book she was reading with a snap. Kuvira was seated at an outdoor table in front of a bookstore with a stack of books resting in a chair next to her. Her legs were stretched out onto a chair in front of her, the shorts she was wearing helped show off her shapely calves.

Asami gasped before stopping. She lowered the cup from her lips and a dribble of the milkshake slid down her chin. Opal crashed into her back, causing her to stumble forward and dropping her milkshake to the ground with a loud splat. She could feel her cheeks starting to turn red as she watched her drink seep across the sidewalk.

“Sorry, I didn’t know you were going to stop so suddenly,” Opal muttered.

“It’s okay,” she muttered.

“Here.” Kuvira removed her feet from the chair they were resting in before digging a hand into her pocket. She pulled out a handkerchief before standing up and passing it to Asami, who said a quiet thank you before wiping at her chin. As she ran her tongue across her upper red lip, Asami noticed Kuvira watching her intently. She made sure to take her time in getting the rest of the milkshake off. “Ice cream before dinner? As a yoga teacher, I’m disappointed, but as someone who is dealing with this heat, I understand.”

“Everyone needs a sweet treat every now and then,” Asami said. 

“I understand,” Kuvira said with a half-smile. Opal looked in between the two of them before snickering into her palm. She nudged Asami with her elbow, twice, to get her attention. She furiously pointed at the napkin before scribbling in the air with her fingers. “I’m looking forwad to tonight.”

“Do you need my address?” Asami asked.

“Oh, yeah, I guess I do,” Kuvira muttered. She turned and dug through her purse. She pulled out a pen and pressed the top to pull out the point. “I don’t have anything to write on, but I guess you could use-”

“Here.” Asami plucked the pen out of Kuvira’s hand before grabbing her wrist. She quickly scribbled her address down onto her open palm along with her cell phone number. “There, you go.” Kuvira looked down at her hand and then back up as Asami gave her a quick wave. “See you tonight.”

“That was smooth,” Opal whistled as they hurried to Asami’s car. “You forgot to give her back her handkerchief,” she pointed out.

“No, I didn’t,” Asami answered with a wink. “I may have a use for this.”


	3. Chapter 3

“This isn’t a lifestyle change, Korra, it’s more like a lust thing,” Asami said as she paced around the room, a notepad and pen in her hands. She quickly scribbled something down before turning towards her computer, watching as Korra did the same.

“I know, I trust you.” Korra nodded. “I trust us and our relationship.”

Asami smiled in response before tapping the pen on the notepad. Her eyes lit up before she started to write once more. “You know who I’ll be doing…this…with so it’s not like I’m keeping this a secret. I want to be as open with you as possible.” She pressed the top of the pen, pushing the point back into the base of the writing utensil before leaning down and looking straight into the camera of her laptop. “So, let me know if you change your mind about this. At any time, say the word and I will end this as quickly as possible.”

“I will, but I have nothing to worry about.”

Asami frowned. “Why not?” she demanded.

Korra chuckled. “You sound upset that I’m not worrying.”

“No,” Asami said in a light voice, “it’s just you’re really calm about this….I expected some jealous.”

“Why would I be jealous?”

“Because, Korra.” She threw her hands up in frustration. “It’s nice to know that someone flies into a rage when someone else is giving me attention.”

“It’s because you’re telling me and talking to me about everything instead of just going out and doing it, that I don’t really have an issue,” Korra said gently. “I mean, who would find out? You kept my past birthday present a secret for a year.”

“That would be cheating though, if I didn’t tell you,” Asami reminded her. “I would never be able to respect myself if I did that.”

“Which is why I love you for being so upfront.” Korra’s eyes scanned up and down Asami’s body.”…and who says I’m not jealous? Just thinking of someone else who will be touching you tonight? Liking you and making you do that sexy moan I love hearing when I kiss that spot on your neck.” Asami eyes closed, and she couldn’t help but rock gently back and forth to Korra’s voice. “Do you know how badly I want to burn up these sheets with you? With your tousled hair and lingerie, I am really turned on right now.”

Asami slowly opened her eyes before taking a deep breath. “What do you think of this dress?” she asked, holding up a hanger with the outfit in front of her open laptop. “It’s dressy but not too dressy, right? I don’t want to look too eager.” The dress was knee length, and had lace around the chest and the arms. The body of the dress around the chest was wrapped in red, while the rest of the dress, beginning just underneath the breast area, was solid black. A small oval was cut out right above the cleavage area and right below the collar.

“Because writing your address on someone’s hand doesn’t scream eager,” Korra chuckled. She peered at the dress, with her chin in her hand. “I like it. It’ll definitely show your curves.”

“That’s what I was going for,” Asami commented. 

“But it doesn’t do justice like what you’re wearing now,” she added. Asami looked down at her body with a light blush. She was wearing a red lace bra with matching black underwear. Red garter belts held up the matching pair of black thigh high stockings. The lace bra was padded at the bottom curve, pushing up Asami’s breasts, causing them to look a cup size bigger. “Is it new?”

“Opal insisted I go shopping,” Asami muttered as she pulled the dress off of the hanger. She unzipped the back of the clothing and held it open so that she could step into it. Pulling the dress up past her thighs and waist, she slipped her arms through the sleeves before reaching behind her back and zipping it up.

“Did you get anything for me?” Korra asked with a small pout. She was laying down on the bed in her hotel room, holding a pillow to her chest.

“That’s what this bag is for.” The engineer bent down low, disappearing from in front of the screen to reach underneath her bed. She appeared once more with a small red and pink striped bag from Victoria’s Secret. The bag was roughly the size of a gift bag from a 

“That’s a pretty small bag,” Korra commented. Asami giggled before swinging it lightly on her finger. Her girlfriend’s blue eyes widened before following the movement of the bag, making her titter even more. “Okay, I’ll leave you to it while I go take a cold shower.” She sat up on the bed, leaning on one arm.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Asami asked.

“Yes, Asami, I’m sure,” she answered with a gently smile. One of her eyebrows quirked before half-smiled. “Just thinking about it will tie me over until I get home.”

“How will that help you?” The engineer lowered herself into a chair to slip on her high heels. She clicked her heels together and smiled before getting to her feet. She gathered her hair up into a ponytail and tied an elastic band around it. While she normally kept her hair down for special occasions, she decided to keep her hair up for the night, it made her look less enticing. While that did somewhat go against the reason behind the night, which Kuvira was still unaware, she didn’t want to bring too much unwanted attention by going out to eat somewhere without Korra in a public setting.

“Well, someone else will be making you scream,” Korra answered with a shrug. “It’ll be my job to top it, and you know what they say, absence makes the girlfriend wetter.”

“Korra!” Asami couldn’t help but blush. The darker girl threw her head back and laughed wildly. Naga’s head peeked up and into frame from the side of the bed. Her ears perked at the sound of her owner’s laughter. Korra leaned over and rubbed the polar-bear dog behind her ears.

“I’ll call you later.” Korra flashed a bright smile at the screen before softening. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Asami answered. She blew a quick kiss to the screen before biting her lower lip. Korra shuddered and placed a hand on her chest before winking and pressing the END button to finish their call. A few moments later, the doorbell rang. The engineer quickly dabbed a bit of perfume behind her ears and on her neck, before exiting the bedroom.

Asami rushed down to the front door before one of the estate’s butlers could answer it. She checked her hair in a nearby mirror before smoothing out her dress with her hand. She grabbed her purse and jacket from a nearby coat hook before opening the door.

Kuvira looked up with a smile as the door opened. Asami smiled back before stepping out of the front door. She locked it behind her before silently following Kuvira to her satomobile. The engineer took the time to scan Kuvira’s clothing: She was wearing a pair of skin tight black pants, dark shoes, and a light sport coat with a white trim. The top and bottom buttons were unfastened, but the middle three buttons were fastened showing off her cleavage and abdomen. 

“I said, did you want to drive?” Kuvira asked. Asami blinked and looked at her, flushing hotly when she noticed her biting her bottom lip with amusement. “Nevermind, I’ll drive.” She pressed the unlock button on her key ring before moving to open the door. “Ladies first.”

Asami smiled graciously at her before slipping into her seat. She buckled herself in and looked ahead as Kuvira slid into the driver’s seat. After fastening her seat belt, Kuvira reached behind her back and brushed her braid to rest against the right side of her body. Asami’s nose was instantly filled with the smell of sweet peas.

“You look great tonight, by the way,” Kuvira said after a moment of silence. Asami looked up to see Kuvira’s eyes sweeping down her body. She shifted a bit in her sat before crossing a leg over the other. The movement caused the dress to ride up a bit, exposing the top of her stockings and the bottom of one of the garter belts.

Kuvira licked her lips before looking up at Asami, who was staring back with a smolder. The engineer smirked before turning to look out the window as Kuvira started the car and began their descent down the long driveway.

\---

“Do you always stay by yourself when Korra is away?” Kuvira asked.

“No, sometimes I stay with Tenzin and his family at the temple,” Asami answered. She placed her fork onto the table before dapping at her lips with a napkin. “It depends on how late it is or how tired I am to be able to drive. Where do you live?”

“In the city in a small house,” she answered with a shrug. Her arms were crossed over her chest. She had finished her dinner moments before Asami, and just spent her time watching the engineer eat. Watching as her red lips devoured every piece of food. “Nothing fancy, but it’s much better than having to live in a crappy apartment.” 

“How do you afford the house on your salary?”

“Oh, I’m renting it from a family I grew up with.” Kuvira picked up her glass of wine, swirling the liquid around. “It just makes things easier.” She took a sip of the drink before narrowing her hazel green eyes over at the inventor. “So, will we be staying for dessert, or will we be having that elsewhere?” she asked. Asami watched as Kuvira moved her tongue slowly across her upper lip.

“I’m not the one making the decisions,” she answered after clearing her throat.

“But, you did ask me here.”

“Yes, and you insisted on paying.” Asami rested her chin on her hand. “So, it’s your choice,” she purred.

“Is that so?” Kuvira smirked. She lifted her hand in the air, signaling across the room to a waiter. He walked over and placed a small black book onto the table. As she reached for it, Asami leaned forward and snatched it form the table. Kuvira’s eyes darted down to the bit of cleavage shown in the red and black dress. The engineer smiled to herself before flipping the book open. Before she could scan the prices, Kuvira’s hand was on her thigh, squeezing it softly.

Asami felt heat rushing up her body as she turned to look at her. Kuvira leaned forward, pressing her forehead against the engineer’s. Asami felt the lights brush of Kuvira’s upper lip against her own. She exhaled sharply before closing her eyes. A second later, the black book was plucked out of her hand. The engineer opened her eyes and frowned as Kuvira leaned back in her seat, looking nonchalant as she slipped a bundle of yuan into one of the pockets.

“Keep the change as your tip,” Kuvira instructed as the waiter reappeared. She got up out of her seat and pulled Asami’s chair back, lightly brushing her hips with the tips of her fingers. Asami stood up and moved to grab her purse and jacket, however, Kuvira took them for her. The engineer felt her palm on her back as she made her way towards the exit. The warmth from the touch slowly flowed around her body, circulating with her blood. 

Asami thanked Kuvira when she held the car door open for her before slipping inside the satomobile. Kuvia handed her the jacket and purse before closing the door. Asami reached behind her, to her right to move the seatbelt but it got stuck after a few inches. She let it recoil in the car’s frame before moving it one more time. As Kuvira climbed into the driver’s seat and shut her door, she looked over and noticed Asami having trouble with the seatbelt.

Kuvira leaned over and grabbed a hold of the seat belt from Asami’s hand. The engineer felt a spark pass between their hands as Kuvira moved to buckle the seatbelt for her. She took in a deep breath of the sweet pea scent from her hair. When the buckle clicked into place, Asami quickly moved forward and pressed her lips to Kuvira’s.

The yoga instructor’s eyebrows rose high in surprise before she pressed back hard. She placed both of her hands at the base of Asami’s head, where it connected with her neck, before slipping her tongue past the red stained lips. Asami moaned into the kiss as Kuvira took her time to explore every inch, running her tongue along the inside of Asami’s mouth and over her lips, taking the time to nibble on them.

“What about dessert?” Asami whispered as they pulled away. Kuvira smirked before moving back into her seat. She started the satomobile and eased it out of the restaurants parking lot. Asami reached up and slowly pulled her hair out of its ponytail. Kuvira watched as she fluffed up her dark locks.

Kuvira shifted in the driver’s seat. She removed her left hand from the steering wheel to rest her arm on the doorframe. Her right arm was placed at the twelve o’clock position on the steering wheel, causing her muscles to flex at the extension. Asami’s eyes traced over every line.

“So, left or right?” Kuvira asked, her grip tightening on the wheel. Asami looked over at her in confusion before gazing up at the signs on the traffic light a few yards ahead. There was a split in the road, with the left path directed towards the outskirts of Republic City where the Sato Estate was, or to the heart of Republic City. Asami chewed her bottom lip in thought, feeling Kuvira’s eyes on the side of her face. The choice was to either be dropped off at home, or to continue the night doing who knows what, at Kuvira's. Not specifically Kuvira's but in that general direction. While the main reason for their date was to give herself to another woman, Asami pondered the thought, wondering if she would really go through with it, even with Korra's permission and after their talk.

The light turned green and Kuvira moved the car forward. She began to tap her fingers on the car door as they passed through the second set of traffic lights. After a moment, she took her hands off of the wheel before placing them behind her head. Asami gasped and looked at her with wide eyes, as the car continued to drive straight. “What are you doing?” she demanded.

“It’s your choice,” Kuvira said casually. “I suggest you make one before we crash though.” Asami leaned over, her upper body practically in Kuvira’s lap, before grabbing a hold of the wheel. She quickly jerked it to the right, narrowly missing the divider as the road split.


	4. Chapter 4

Asami followed Kuvira up to her small house, glancing around at the landscape of the garden sitting in front. A path of cobble stones was carved out of the yard, leading up to the front stairs. The path split off and moved towards the side of the house, to which Asami assumed lead to the backyard.

Kuvira pulled set of keys out of her pocket, holding them up in the moonlight, trying to find the right one. Asami pressed the flashlight app on her phone, stepped close behind the yoga instructor, resting her chin on her shoulder, before shining the light on the metal in her hands.

The older woman offered up a quiet thank you before sticking the key into the lock and opening the door. Asami turned off the app and stepped past the threshold into the foyer. She gasped, looking around at the wide open space, her eyes scanning a nearby grandfather clock with an open face, showing the cogs and gears that helped move the minute and hour hands. “This is amazing,” she muttered.

“Thanks,” Kuvira answered, closing the front door and then locking it. She tossed the keys into a small glass container on a nearby table.

“Where did you get this?”

“My ex made it.”

Asami nodded before taking a look at the other decorations in the foyer. “I really like your house. It’s got a nice charm to it.” She was cut off by a firm hand on her shoulder, pressing her into the front door. Kuvira placed a hand beside Asami’s left ear, clutched her chin with her right hand, and licked the engineer’s bottom lip. The engineer dropped her jaw in shock, which gave the yoga instructor the permission she needed to push in deeper and sucking on the engineer’s tongue.

_She tastes nice._

Asami wrapped her arms around Kuvira’s neck, turned her head to the right, and deepened the kiss. She moaned lightly as the suction on her tongue intensified. The engineer moved a hand into Kuvira’s hair, tugging at the braid before it came under, spilling her dark locks down her back.

Kuvira pulled Asami from the door and placed her hands on her back, dragging them down until she gripped the back of her thighs. She tugged lightly on the muscular flesh, prompting the raven-haired girl to wrap her legs around Kuvira’s waist. Her fingers lightly traced the edge of the black and red dress, which had ridden up, trailing her nails lightly across the juncture of her creamy thigh and the start of her rear end.

Asami giggled into her touch, pulled away from their kiss and burring her face into Kuvira’s neck. “A ticklish ass? Really?” Kuvira chuckled.

“Shut up!” The engineer then began to bite her teacher’s earlobe. Kuvira tightened her grip before turning and running up the stairs to the second floor. Asami bounced light with each step, continuing to nibble and suck on Kuvira’s ear, who groaned loudly in response when the engineer blew a cool stream of air into ear.

Kuvira kicked open her bedroom door and flicked the light switch to the on position with her elbow. She slowly placed Asami back onto the floor and kicked the door closed behind them, before walking her backward towards the bed.

She gently pushed Asami away before giving her a light kiss, panting hard. She held the engineer’s face in her hands, before glancing down at her clothing. “Normally, I would take everything off myself, but I don’t think I can wait much longer to have you,” she admitted. Asami half smiled as she took a seat at the end of the bed. 

Kuvira slipped off her jacket, tossing it haphazardly onto a nearby chair before taking a seat at the head of the bed. She tugged off her shoes before lying back, placing her hands behind her head. She watched with a smirk as the engineer shimmied up the bottom of her dress up her thighs, exposing the garter belts hooked to her knee-high stockings.

Kuvira licked her lips as Asami kicked her heels off, before slowly unclipping the belts. Bringing one leg up, she rolled the stocking down her calf, past her ankle, and over her toes. Once they were freed of the mesh, she stretched it out like a slingshot before releasing it in Kuvira’s direction.

The yoga teacher let out a loud laugh as the stocking landed in her lap, the second one joining its par in a matter of seconds. She picked them up and lightly sniffed them, before rubbing the stockings across her neck. She then bundled them up and threw them to the floor. Sitting up, Kuvira tugged on Asami’s elbow, pulling her into a hard kiss.

The engineer pushed Kuvira down onto the bed, before climbing on top of her straddling her hips. The yoga teacher glanced up at her with a raise eyebrow, her olive green eyes narrowing before a smirk played on her lips. Giving up control was something Kuvira normally didn’t allow, but in this case, it sent a rush of excitement down her spine. 

Kuvira reached up and unzipped the back of the red and black dress, slipping her fingers underneath the shoulder straps, before pushing the material down to her hips, exposing the lacy bra, bright against the pale skin.

Asami brushed her hair back over her shoulder before placing her hands onto Kuvira’s abdomen, tracing her fingers lightly over the bumps and ridges trough her shirt. She firmly grasped the bottom of the buttoned down shirt before ripping it open, snapping the buttons off. Kuvira jumped lightly at the force of the pull.

“You’re stronger than I thought,” Kuvira admitted, her top lip curling upwards. “I must be a damn good teacher.”

The engineer rolled her eyes, before dipping low, placing her tongue firmly on the yoga instructor’s stomach. She licked a long, firm line over to her belly button, before dipping it into the junction, swirling her tongue around and sucking lightly on the skin. She moved her hands, flat against Kuvira’s stomach up to her ribs, lightly tracing her thumbs over each outline of bone.

Kuvira twitched, a light chuckle flowing past her lips. She stuck her hands into Asami’s hair, lightly scratching her scalp with her nails. Asami’s shoulders hunched up by her ears at the sensation. She let out a deep moan into the milky white skin, causing the woman underneath her to shiver even more. Asami’s fingers bumped against the edge of Kuvira’s bra. She removed her mouth from Kuvira’s abdomen with a loud pop, before moving up her body, peppering the skin with light kisses. The engineer pushed the green bra up a bit, exposing the bottom curve of her teacher’s breasts, before leaning down and licking and nipping the underside of each one.

“Oh, spirits,” Kuvira muttered. Asami pushed her instructor’s shirt open before pushing it off of her shoulders. The yoga teacher sat up a bit, ripping her arms out of the sleeves before tossing the garment to the floor.

“I didn’t think you’d be ticklish,” the engineer panted with a smirk. “I can work with that.” She placed her hands onto Kuvira’s sides, digging her nails into the tight skin. Kuvira jumped, narrowing her eyes, before grabbing Asami by the wrists, forcefully removing her hands.

“Do it and I will up the intensity of my yoga class,” she warned.

Kuvira reached up and placed her hands onto Asami’s back, underneath her shoulder blades. She then curled her fingers, lightly pressed her nails into the pale skin, and dragged them down her spine, to her lower back. Kuvira leaned up and pressed her lips to the underside of her chin, sucking hard on the skin. The engineer smiled at the suction, tightly closing her eyes.

_Oh, Korra!_

Asami’s eyes snapped open, and she glanced down at Kuvira, scanning her face. Her eyes traced over her eyebrows, the beauty mark on the top of her right cheekbone, down to the slope of her nose, and her strong jaw.

_That’s why I’m attracted. She reminds me of Korra!_

Kuvira trailed her lips up past her chin and captured Asami’s red stained lips in between her teeth, sucking on her lower lip. “Wait,” Asami muttered, pulling back. Kuvira placed her hands onto the sides of the engineer’s face, pulling her deeper into their embrace. “Wait…” the raven haired girl placed her hands onto the yoga instructor’s shoulders, pushing hard and putting some distance in between them. “I…I can’t,” she panted.

Kuvira frowned, furrowing her eyebrows. She looked up into Asami’s face, noting the apprehension and conflict that swam through her green eyes. Kuvira dropped her hands, placing them lightly on the engineer’s hips, before nodding slowly. “Okay,” Kuvira sighed hard. She sat up, moving Asami with her before running a hand through her hair, brushing her bangs out of her face. “I understand. Do what you want.”

“I’m sorry,” Asami apologized, climbing off of the bed. She scurried around the bed, zipping up the back of her dress, placing the straps onto her shoulders. “I’m really sorry.”

“It’s no problem.” The yoga teacher flopped back down onto the back, reaching to unbutton her pants. “However, there’s a fire I really need to put out.” She lowered the zipper before slipping off her slacks, placing them onto the floor next to her. Kuvira reached behind her for a pillow before slipping it underneath her lower back, slightly raising her hips off of the bed.

She moaned quietly, tracing her fingers lightly over the cotton covering her vulva. Asami turned away, slipping the straps of her dress back onto her shoulders. She crouched low, placing her stockings back onto her feet, letting the garter belts hang low against her calf. She grabbed her purse and shoes, before loudly clearing her throat. “I’m…I’m going…to…”

“You can stay and watch,” Kuvira answered, coyly raising an eyebrow, “if you want.” 

Asami’s cheeks turned a bright red as she ducked her head low. “I’ll just leave,” she squeaked before rushing towards the bedroom door. Kuvira shrugged her shoulders, shivering and cooing happily as she ran her nail up against her underwear covered her clit. Asami wrenched the door open and exited the room, collapsing against the opposite wall.

The engineer reached into her purse for her cell phone and pulled up the internet application, looking for the phone number to a taxi service. Pressing the call button, she placed the phone by her ear, glancing down the hallway. She groaned and rolled her eyes as a recording message filled her ear. 

_You’re just missing Korra. That’s why you want to do this. That’s why…you want your fingers…to trace that toned body…_

Asami peered through the cracked door, her jaw slowly dropping. Kuvira had three pillows propped up behind her shoulders, giving her a slight incline. Her dark hair was splayed wildly on the bedding. Her chest heaved with her deep breaths. She had pushed down one side of her bra, exposing her breast to the air; her pink nipple hard and tight, sticking out between two of her fingers as she kneaded her breast.

The ridges of her abdomen rippled with each inhale and exhale. Kuvira gasped loudly as her other hand disappeared underneath her lacy green underwear; a dark spot seeping through the center. The engineer felt a rush of heat her core as she slowly hung up her cell phone, tossing it back into her purse. She swallowed hard, slowly licking her bottom lip, moaning gently as Kuvira pushed her underwear to the side, exposing her quivering, sopping pink flesh. Asami let out a loud gap as the tips of the yoga instructor’s fingers brushed over her enlarged clit.

“Enjoying the show?” Kuvira called out. She whimpered with each pass over the hardened nub, her toes curling into the sheets. The yoga instructor gasped loudly as she sunk her fingers into her seeping hole. 

_Oh, hell!_

Asami quickly re-entered the room, dropping her shoes and purse by the door before kicking it close with her heel. The yoga instructor raised an eyebrow, sitting up a bit on the bed, slowly pulling her fingers out from her vaginal opening; her fingers glistened underneath the lights.

Asami slowly walked over to the bed, biting her lower lip, and reaching behind her back. Kuvira sat up a bit taller when she heard a light zip sound before Asami slipped the straps of her dress off of her shoulders, exposing her pale skin. The engineer climbed up onto the bed, straddling her instructor once more. She grabbed Kuvira’s hand and inspected the wetness that coated her fingers.

Kuvira couldn’t help but swallow hard as Asami placed two of the yoga teacher’s fingers onto her tongue, slowly wrapping her red lips around them, sucking gently, and nibbling on the tips. A few moments later, she pulled her lips back, slowly dragging her tongue in between the two digits. She removed her mouth with a loud, long suck.

The yoga teacher exhaled sharply through her nose before pulling Asami down into a searing kiss.


End file.
